


Call Me Clever, Call Me Kind: Call Me Yours, I'll Call You Mine

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, High School, High School AU, M/M, Wuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu is the only openly gay kid at his school. Consequently, he's bullied brutally by a lot of the students. Mako, the hall monitor and straight A+ student, is the only one who stands up for him. He offers the one thing Wu wants most: a friend. </p><p>It's a razor's edge from friendship to something more, as Wu finds out. As he struggles with his feelings with Mako and trying to balance his friendship with his desiring and craving for more, Wu begins to pull away from his only friend for fear of him finding out he's gay and turning on him like everyone else.</p><p>Iroh the Second, student class president and a senior, befriends a worried Wu and they become close. Wu begins to spend more time with Iroh than he does with Mako, and Mako wants to know why Wu doesn't talk to him anymore and has been avoiding him, and heated words are exchanged -- will Mako and Wu be able to recover their friendship, or will a young boy's sexuality and self-confidence and esteem issues rising from it permanently drive them apart?</p><p>Can Wu smother the fires of love and tame his heart, continuing to be Mako's friend, or will his infallible and determined heart persist in its wicked desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the first chapter of the high school AU I promised over on Tumblr. It starts off as Wuko and will end as Makuroh. Characters will be here and there, some named and others not (probably cause I don’t know their name/they don’t have one), so have fun trying to figure out who is who.

Wu’s morning started early, as they always did.

He was up at the crack of dawn, moving about gingerly so as to not wake his parents. His mother was shut away in her room; his father, in the den, asleep on the couch amidst empty bottles.

If he was being honest, Wu liked waking up early. He had to. It was the only time he got peace and quiet, the only time he got to himself before his day got intense. Between classes and students and his home life, the fourteen-year-old kid had his hands full.

Washing his face quietly and dressing himself, the young boy fetched his books and backpack, before silently stealing past his unconscious father, careful not to make a sound as he opened the door inch by inch before slipping out and closing it after himself. He hoped today was one of the days he managed to sneak out to school before his father woke up and spoke to him.

As usual, he did not bother with breakfast. Not like he could, anyways.

The long walk to school was his favourite part of the day. The sun hadn’t even begun to rise, so it was still dark out. He liked to pretend it was the dead of the night and he was a secret agent on a super secret mission, transporting special high-priority classified information to their destination, a place where he would rendezvous with a fellow agent and hand over the documents, which would then be hidden in plain sight with documents of all types.

His escape from the world, from everything, was his books. He was particularly taken by fantasy and adventure; something humongously ridiculous and epic, something grandiose and far-fetched, those were his favourites. He wanted to be transported from as far away from his current place as he could and books, fantasy, were his solace.

It was chilly out; that was to be expected, considering the sun wasn’t up. Wu wished he had a jacket to fend off the cold, but his baggy, ill-fitted green hoodie and sweatpants would have to do. His tattered and worn sneakers were barely doing their function, but at least he had something.

Emerald eyes gazed about him, taking in the intimidating forms and jagged silhouettes of sharp-edged trees and buildings, walking past the forest by his home with little apprehension. If something happened to him, it happened. It couldn’t possibly get any worse than what he was living through currently.

In fact, he may have even welcomed it with open arms and an honest smile.

His stomach grumbled. His mother warned him often to eat something before he left, to never go on a journey without filling up first because he never knew the next time he was going to eat. His father would comment on his frailty, concerned with his slim and sickly appearance, svelte and slender as he was.

It didn’t matter, though. He liked himself just fine the way he was. It was him.

Nearing the school, he saw a couple of cats pacing about a trash can whose lid was firmly sealed shut. They must have known there was some food left-overs in there. He opened it for them before offering one hand for them to sniff and lick. Out of the three, two backed away and instead focused on the food. One came forth, slow and cautious in its curiosity, before sniffing him and allowing itself to experimentally lick the proffered hand.

Wu smiled, scratching under its chin and behind its ears before petting it gently, soft in his caresses, before standing up and heading towards the building.

Around back, he found himself being offered a grin from the security guard. “Hey Wu,” the man greeted, wearing his customary white and blue uniform. He lowered himself to his knees, getting on Wu’s eye level. “You’re here early, as usual. How’s the secret mission going? Did you extract the target?”

Wu nodded, offering his own small smile. “Yes, sir. I’m requesting access to the interior of the headquarters base. Agent Wu, authorization code: W-U-D-O-W-N.”

The man nodded. “Identity confirmed. Authorization acknowledged. Access: Granted.” The man used his keys to open the back door and let Wu in. “Excellent job on the mission, Agent Wu. I’m sure Command will be pleased by your stellar performance again.”

Wu thanked him and hurried off towards the library, racing down dimly-lit corridors. The school hadn’t opened for the day yet, but the staff was dedicated and known to be here well before they were actually required. The Principal, a stern but far leader, inspired the faculty to do so.

And so it was unsurprising to find the library door unlocked, Wu’s presence being anticipated. Wu admired a bookshelf in the fantasy section, lost in his other world for a moment, and was broken out of his reverie by a distinct voice.

"Mr. Wu, I see you’re here on time."  The librarian, a rather tall, pale-faced and hook-nosed man with beady black eyes and an unsettling demeanour, gazed down at the boy he was looming over. Wu took a step back in surprise, still not used to how the librarian just had a uncanny ability to turn up without making any noise, swooping down upn students. "Your punctuality and promptness are great tools to further the moulding of a young mind. I appreciate that you seek out knowledge. You give me hope for your generation of silly and slovenly students."

"Mr. Wan Shi Tong," said Wu, offering his best polite smile, "I want to thank you for letting me come in early and check out books. I’d much rather be here than anywhere else."

"Then perhaps you should apply to be my student assistant," said Wan Shi Tong, beady eyes boring into Wu’s large emerald ones. "You know the library better than anyone else. I could offer you refuge here in my domain and you would stay here forever, with all the knowledge of eternity to keep you company…at least until the bell rings."

Wu pondered on it. “I would love to, Mr. Wan Shi Tong, but I’ve got my hands full with another extracurricular. Perhaps another time.”

"Very well," replied Wan Shi Tong. "It is an open offer, so it shall be here when you come to claim it." Eyeing the book held in Wu’s hands, he asked, "And what have we learned from this book?" _  
_

"Relationships get messy and to avoid them," laughed Wu. "I don’t plan on having one anyways. Too much work, too much mess, and I’d rather not cry over someone."

"And they say you students don’t learn." Wan Shi Tong tutted. "If you’re interested, I have another romantic story to recommend you. I know how that’s one of your favourite genres. In fact, it was that other stellar student who mentioned it to me. What was his name again? The hall monitor. Mako, was it? Your tastes are similar, I’m sure you’d enjoy it."

"Perhaps another time, Mr. Wan Shi Tong," Wu declined politely. "For now, I’ll return this. I’ll be back before I leave to check out another story I’m interested in at the moment."

"As you wish," replied Wan Shi Tong, before sweeping away to the backroom. Wu watched him go and sighed in relief. Though Mr. Wan Shi Tong was a nice guy, there was something…unnatural about him. Wu couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but maybe it was just his overactive imagination.

Nah, Mr. Wan Shi Tong was  _definitely_ creepy.

After returning the book to the return slot, Wu headed towards the cafeteria where he found the lunch ladies, Yin and Pema, preparing for the breakfast club program. 

Pema, spotting him, grinned brightly. “Oh hey! If it isn’t our favourite little helper! Ms. Yin, he’s here!”

The older of the two, Yin, shuffled out of the back and gave a great gasp of joy as Wu came towards them, rushing forward to hug him. “Ooh, you poor thing, you must be starving. Here, come in and eat!”

Wu melted into the hug, something he was unfamiliar with when it came to home. The entire concept was foreign to him, even down to his baggy clothes hanging loosely off him. Still, he allowed himself this small comfort before pulling away and shaking his head.

"No, Ms. Yin. The deal is that I work for my food. Let me help out before I eat anything."

"You can’t work without eating!" Yin protested. "At least fill up before you help us out and put in hard work!"

"Leave him be, Ms. Yin," replied Pema gently. "Let the boy do as he says. Come on, Wu, go get washed up and then come back here. It looks like our first customers are going to come soon."

She pointed out to the window at the rising sun, and he mentally sighed. His peaceful period was over, and now the day had officially begun. There was nothing left to do but face it head on and hope he survived another day.

Wasn’t that what his fantasy books all shared? The central concept?

Wu raised his head, a determined look in his eyes. Hope. All he needed was hope.

He could get through today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second installment of the Wuko/Makuroh AU with the lengthy title. I don't know why I named it that. I just made up that rhyme and felt it was song-ish and prose-y and maybe meaningful. It might work itself in somehow. 
> 
> It's one of those nights and I'm not feeling too swell, for some odd reason, so I thought why not try and work through it and channel my meaningless angst into something that, hopefully, resonates with you and you find significance and meaning in it. 
> 
> As I write this, I'm listening to Beyonce's _Dance For You_ from her album _4_. My personal favourite album, and one of my favourite songs, and it's hitting me with feels right now. It might be an endgame song at the homecoming dance.
> 
> If you want to listen to the Wuko fanmix playlist I made for the pairing that's going to destroy my heart, you can find the link to listen to it in the end notes. I might even make a separate playlist simply for this fic, and maybe a third one for the homecoming dance finale, so you can sing and dance along to it.
> 
> Enjoy. Please comment so I know your thoughts.

At the crack of dawn, Mako rose and began to prepare for his day.

He slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb his younger brother Bolin as he headed to the washroom and brushed his teeth, took a shower, and did his eyebrows. They were sharp and unique, a trait he liked about himself -- they made people think, 'Yeah, that's definitely Mako, alright.'

As the sun began to peak over the horizon, Mako practiced his forms, dodging and weaving in the front yard as he worked up a sweat. Satisfied his skills were at their peak, he ceased his training for the morning and went back inside for a quick shower before heading off to school. 

In the shower, he mused on his studies, reiterating and mentally practicing his form and techniques, never really letting down his guard. Bolin was still asleep, he figured. He kind of envied that -- the fact that Bolin was so carefree and trusting and happy-go-lucky. Bolin didn't have to worry as much as Mako did, but that was good; Mako was glad that was so. It meant he was giving his little brother a better life than he had, and he was proud of that. It meant he was doing something right.

Mako just wished he could give him more, because he deserved it. Bolin deserved so much better. So much more.

But didn't he deserve better? Didn't he deserve so much more? This life had been cruel to him, far crueler than it had any right to be to a fifteen-year-old boy. The anniversary of that day was coming up soon. He was torn: on the one hand, he wanted to remember because of how much of an impact it had had on him and Bolin, but on the other, he wanted to forget it and move past it, move towards the sun and brighter days instead of clinging onto the dark, gloomy cloud of regret that seemed to follow him regardless of where he went, relentless in its lingering pursuit.  
He was lucky, he supposed. He hadn't had that dream again. Or, if he was going to be more accurate, nightmare. Perhaps it was his subconscious acting up, playing that scenario over and over more frequently the closer the day got. It had been haunting him for years, ever since he was a boy. It had been nearly eight years now. Had it really been that long? So often, it seemed like just yesterday...

Mako sighed, turning the water knob to off, and allowed himself a minute or two of simply standing in the bathtub, mentally bracing himself for the cool air on his soaked body. He had managed to do nothing but depress himself, and that had no benefit. It helped no one.

He dawdled in the bathtub. He allowed himself that small reprieve, that little luxury and indulged lightly in it. Ultimately, there came a time when he could no longer bear to put it off, and tossed the shower curtain to the side and grabbed a towel from the rack beside him, wrapping it around svelte waist. 

Taking a moment to admire his physical body, the one he had worked hard for and kept in shape to the best of his ability, he slipped out of the bathroom and got dressed, snagging his backpack before finding no excuse left to let Bolin sleep. Even though he didn't have the heart to wake his younger brother as he slept peacefully, his face innocent in slumber, Mako had no choice but to rouse him. Shaking him lightly, he murmured, "Bo. Hey, little bro -- get your stuff, we gotta go."

"M...Mako?" whispered Bolin, rubbing one large hand against his eye as though he was trying to wipe the sleep off of him. "What time is it?"

"Time to leave, Bolin. C'mon, let's get you ready."

"Just five more minutes?" Bolin mumbled, attempting to wrap the blanket around him and fall back into the inexorable grasp and sweet release of sorely-needed slumber. 

"Bolin!" Mako snapped. "We have to go, now. You know why."

Bolin, irritable in his sleep-drunk state, got up sluggishly from the bed and turned to glare at his older brother. "Yeah, yeah, I know why. Doesn't mean you've got to be rude about it."

"Rude about it?" Mako hissed. "I've been up for two hours, and I let you sleep peacefully and didn't even want to wake you. But the time has come, we've got to go, you know we can't stay any longer." 

Bolin sighed, his gaze softening as his green eyes gazed up at Mako's golden ones. "I know, Mako, I know. I'm sorry. I just wish we didn't have to do this."

"I know, Bolin." Mako's gaze drifted, unable to hold Bolin's any longer. "I'm sorry too. I wish we didn't either."

Bolin studied his older brother, and a sadness welled up in him. Mako had been through so much, sacrificed so much for him. Ever since that day...ever since...he pushed it from his mind, not willing to think of such dark times as soon as his day started.

Smiling, Bolin rose to his feet and gave a brightly laugh. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted! C'mon, Pabu, let's go get ready!" The fire ferret, which had been curled up at the foot of Bolin's bed, chirped as he scurried up his friend's arm and sat atop his ahead.

Ten minutes later, Bolin was ready to leave.

"You've got all your stuff?" Mako asked.

"Yep!"

"Are you sure?" Mako raised a pointed eyebrow. "Last time, you kept complaining about how you left something behind and kept begging to go back to get it, even though you know we can't look back."

"I'm sure, Mako!" Bolin insisted. "I promise this time."

"Alright then," Mako acquiesced. "Now let's get out of here, Bo."

They gathered all their things and left the house, silent in their departure.

"What are we going to do for tonight, Mako?" Bolin asked, only slightly worried. He knew his big brother was smart and resourceful -- he would come through for them. He always did.

"Don't worry about it, Bo," Mako replied, his voice curt and focused. "I'll figure something out. I always do."

Once they were a fair bit aways, Bolin looked back, the house nearly fading into the horizon in the distance. 

"I guess all good things come to an end," he said quietly. "That place was my favourite one yet, Mako."

Mako, who hadn't even turned to look back at it once, slanted his eyebrows as he ventured forwards, sharp eyes locked before him. "Not mine," was all he said, a tone of firm finality in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuko fanmix playlist: 
> 
> http://8tracks.com/sharmake-b/otp-from-wuko-with-love


End file.
